1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a launch system for satellites or other payloads. More specifically, this invention relates to an integrated system for controlling both the launch and orbital operation of a payload.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dozens of government and commercial research organizations worldwide design and build micro satellites (complete, independent systems less than 100 kg) and small instruments that desire on-demand access to space. However, these organizations are not able to get to orbit because access to space is either not affordable or unavailable. Customers of this emerging space market include military organizations, the armed forces, entrepreneurs, major corporations, universities, research institutions, and space products companies that want to do space science or on orbit technology demonstrations. Micro satellites, small instruments, and other small payloads, are desirable because they can be built in large numbers for very low cost. However, the ability to build these small, low cost payloads in large numbers is not an advantage if they cannot reach orbit. This problem has been identified as a major roadblock to the development of new small payload missions.
Given the current high cost of dedicated space launch, small payloads are limited to launch opportunities that involve available excess launch mass on larger launch vehicles. Another option is to manifest multiple small payloads on a single large launch vehicle or satellite bus thereby spreading the launch cost out among several customers. In either case, significant hurdles exist to obtaining such a launch and when a launch slot is available it may not meet the exact needs of the payload operator. The difficulties in securing a low cost launch opportunity that meets both schedule and mission requirements often leads to many small payloads never reaching orbit and provides a disincentive for the planning of new missions.
Many aspects of the access to space problem, as they relate to micro satellites and other small payloads, can be addressed through a low cost, dedicated launch service. However, as the size of launch vehicles decrease they typically become more expensive per unit of payload weight putting dedicated launch services outside the reach of most small payload customers. These customers can typically not afford to pay more than $2 million per launch. As a result, no dedicated orbital launch system is currently in operation for payloads less than 100 kg. The smallest dedicated launch system that is currently in operation is the Pegasus air-launch vehicle, which can place up to 450 kg in to low-Earth orbit for $15-20 million.
Therefore, there is a continued need for systems that enable effective and efficient delivery of small payloads to space.